Consequences of Our Actions
by curlyteeful
Summary: "But what a night it was." Collins Corinthos learns the consequences of a one-night-stand after the New Year's Eve party on the Haunted Star. Who was it with? Read to find out! One-shot. Fem!Michael/Mystery Guy. Lemons/smut warning, don't read if you don't like!


**A/N: This one-shot just came to me randomly the other day...so I wrote it out. It's my first time writing anything even resembling smut, so please have some mercy on me! And, oh yeah, if you aren't into it (or if you're under 16) please exit through the back button without continuing read! It might go on to be a story, but that'll be for another time!**

**I don't own GH.**

**P.S. The flashbacks are in italics! Present day is regular font!**

* * *

**February 28th, 2013 - The Haunted Star**

I walked into the Haunted Star, hoping to whatever God there was that Lulu would be the only one there. Sure, I could've gone to my mom, but it couldn't be guaranteed that she wouldn't go running to Sonny. Hell, I couldn't even guarantee that she wouldn't tell AJ. And it was a well-known fact that Carly Corinthos-Jacks hated AJ Quartermaine more than almost anything –hold that thought.

I leaned over the side of the deck just in time for my breakfast to end up as fish food, somehow managing to avoid getting vomit on the side of the ship.

"Jesus Christ," I groaned, before choking once more, and throwing up again. When I was done, I knelt, resting my head on the cool bars of the handrails.

Soft footsteps clicked against the deck. "Collins?" Lulu knelt down next to me, and I felt her rest her hand on my back. "What happened?" she asked, somewhat frantically.

I turned my head to her, resting my cheek against the handrail. I was sure that I looked a fright, pale, with spittle and vomit on my face, and shaking, but Lulu hardly reacted, instead maintained a concerned face as she brushed my hair out of my eyes.

I tried to answer, but my stomach rolled again, and I was on my feet in a flash, dry heaving over the side, but nothing was coming out, and I was heaving hard enough that tears were coming out of my eyes.

When I finished, I let my head rest on the railing. "I need your help," I murmured. "I'm late."

Lulu stared down at me in confusion before it dawned on her. "Oh. OH…"

* * *

_"You look hot!" Lulu cried as I stepped into the Haunted Star._

_"You're kidding, right? You're hot!" I embraced her, and then waited as she stepped back to take in my ensemble. My hair, which took after my mom's naturally riotous curls, could barely be considered styled, with the way it was acting tonight; instead of trying to deal with it, I'd simply encouraged the volume parted it on the side. My eye makeup was smokey and sparkly, and I'd gone with the barest hint of sparkly lip-gloss that I knew would only last a couple of hours. I was wearing a one-shouldered draped silver dress that ended at mid-thigh, with a jeweled belt around my waist and some crystalled t-strap platform heels that added five and a half inches to my five-foot-nine inches of height, making me officially taller than my six-foot-two brother who came to kiss me on the cheek. _

_"Wow, Collins –that dress is –uh, a little short," Dante said as he stepped back to warp an arm around Lulu._

_"Well, brother, I am a full-grown, twenty-two year old woman with total knowledge of how long my dress happens to be."_

_"Plus," I added, as Dante glared at a guy whose eyes happened to linger a little too long as he passed by. "I can throw a nasty right hook if it comes to it."_

_"Yeah, well, not if I throw it first," Dante replied as Lulu smirked and then waved at someone who had walked in behind me._

_It was Steve and Olivia, whom I hadn't seen since Dante and Lulu had adopted their three-year-old daughter Juliet. Briefly, I greeted them, making sure to compliment Olivia on her blue, jeweled dress, before making my way over to the bar._

* * *

There were a lot of people who categorized the Spencers as being a group of people who deserted you when you needed them. In Lulu's defense, she ran inside, grabbed a bunch of napkins and wiped my face before pulling my hair into a ponytail and dragging me to the nearest drugstore.

"I'm sorry I made you take care of me," I groaned as Lulu got back into the car, handing me a bag.

"What are good sister-in-laws slash cousins for?" she asked as I peered inside the bag. Mouthwash, gum…the hell?  
"Lulu," I said, pulling out five different kinds of pregnancy tests. "Why did you buy so many?"

She shrugged and started her car, muttering something about not knowing what kind to buy, so she just bought them all.

When we got back to the Haunted Star, she practically shoved me into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I sighed, then looked down at the five pregnancy tests, all lined up on the side of the sink.

"Well…let's get this show on the road."

* * *

_I had arrived just as everyone else seemed to be arriving, so I didn't see much of my sister-in-law, but I did see my mother arrive on Todd Manning's arm, dressed to kill in a draped shiny silver dress, and I definitely saw the way Johnny Z's jaw clenched when he saw them. I couldn't say that I was happy with the way he'd treated my mom, but I could see that he was still in love with her. On the flipside, I could also see that Todd and my mother were very much into one another, and though he was a shady, manipulative, lying son of a bitch, I couldn't see him hurting my mom the way Johnny had._

_"Easy there, Johnny," I advised, leaning against the bar casually as I sipped at my martini. "She's not yours anymore, remember?"_

_He turned to me. "And what would you know about that, huh?"_

_I pointed to the pair, who seemed to be wrapped in their own world. Todd had one arm wrapped around my mom's waist, and she was laughing _hard _at something that he had said in her ear, before looking over my shoulder at Johnny. "You were with my mom for what –a couple of months? Whatever confession of love you got from my mom, she _never _looked that happy when she was with you." I pushed off the edge of the bar, downing the rest of the martini and setting the glass on the bar. "Let it go, Johnny."_

_A black-haired guy, who was just shorter than me with my heels on and seemed to be comprised of lean muscle, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red button-down, approached me._

_"Dance with me?" he asked, holding out a hand._

_I nodded and grinned. "Hell yeah."_

_He ended up being a surprisingly good dancer, with a formidable knowledge of how to move his hips to the beat of whatever song came on. I was having a blast –at least until his hands slid a lot lower than I wanted them to, and I felt _something _pressing against my leg._

_"Come home with me," he said lowly into my ear._

_My eyebrows shot up to my hairline, and I was about to think of a super-witty denial to his demand, when –thank God! – Todd Manning called my name from the bar. I didn't even give the guy a second look as I pushed his hands off my ass and made a beeline for my savior._

_"I could've handled that you know," I said. "But thanks."_

_"Not a problem," he replied smoothly. "Although I agree that you definitely could have handled the poorly dressed string bean, it was fun to be the one to crush all his hopes and dreams."_

_"Can I get a bottle of water?" I asked the bartender. He nodded, and the water was promptly placed into my hands. Todd looked down at me as I cracked the seal._

_"Responsible," he said. "I like that. Smart."_

_"Trying to go slow," I replied. "Hangovers and liver failure are not my friends."_

_"Well, then you're obviously in the wrong state of mind," he replied with a grin._

_"Or I'm just not drunk enough," I hypothesized, laughing as I sipped at my water. _

_My mom returned, presumably from the restroom. "Sorry about –hey baby!" she greeted me with a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek, in typical Carly Jacks fashion. "You look so pretty!"_

_"You look good, too, Mom," I replied. "Todd was just saving me from an overly hopeful string bean."_

_Mom looked confused for a moment, but I gestured with my head towards the guy I'd been dancing with. Following my gesture, she saw the guy, who was casting nasty glares at me, and then she looked back at me, understanding, before beaming in Todd's direction. _

_An hour later, I looked around the club. A few people, noticeably Lulu and Dante, and my mom and Todd, had left, but the club was still pretty full, which was surprising considering that it was New Year's and you'd think that everyone would want to be home…doing other things than being at a party._

But who are you to judge? _I asked myself. _You came to a nightclub…alone.

_"Happy New Year's to me," I muttered, tossing back a shot and gasping at the burn that went down my throat._

_And then my eyes flitted up to the entrance of the club. And _he _walked in, wearing a suit, obviously just coming from work, and looking hot as hell. _

_Happy New Year's to me, indeed._

* * *

My stomach dropped into my ass as I stared down at the little pink plus sign that seemed to fill my vision. I held the stick closer to my face, then moved it away, thinking that it could be wrong, thinking that maybe this was some sick joke the universe had decided to play on me.

"Well?" Lulu asked, leaning over the counter to try to get a closer look. Instead of showing her, I held it away at arms' length and shook the test violently. "Never mind," Lulu said slowly, watching me. "I think I know the answer."

"Pregnant, up the duff, knocked up, with child, my eggo is preggo," I replied with gritted teeth. "What does it matter? I am so _fucked."_

We were both silent for a moment, and I watched with a sinking heart as one test after another concluded that I was in fact, pregnant. I picked up the last one, and began to shake it, hoping that I could change the sign on the test.

"Collins –Collins!" Lulu grabbed my arm, and I looked at her sharply, halting my movements. She shook her head, gesturing with her head to the test. "That's not a Magic-8 ball, Collins. That plus sign is permanent." She returned my arm, and I threw the test down on the counter.

"I know," I sighed, resting my elbows on the table and rubbing my temples with my fingers. "I was kinda hoping it wouldn't be, though."

_Way to take a page out of your mom's book, Corinthos,_ I thought to myself. _Getting pregnant off a one-night-stand? On New Years Eve, no less? Totally cliché. At least you weren't totally smashed._

But what a night it was.

* * *

_ His breath was hot and heavy in my ear as his hands traced rhythmic circles on the skin right above my ass. "This is a bad idea."_

_I grinned devilishly as I fingered the hair on the back of his neck and rolled my hips against his upper thigh. "So? Most fun things in life are."_

_"Your father's going to kill me." He had a point, but I was just drunk enough that I really didn't care._

_"Do you see him here?"_

_"Well, no, but-"_

_"Exactly," I replied, cutting him off. "Dante and Lulu went home early so they could spend their first New Year's with Juliet, and my mom just left with Todd. Haven't you noticed that we've been virtually uninterrupted?"_

_There was a point there, too. _

_My tongue flicked out, tracing the shell of his ear, and I reveled in the slight shudder that went through him. "Come on," I murmured, just loud enough that he could hear me over the music. "What my father doesn't know won't hurt him."_

_There was so many times that I could have brought up so that statement could have been proven wrong in relation to my father, but it seemed to do the trick. His hands slid so that they gripped at my waist, pulling me closer to him. His lips were at my ear, and I barely managed to internalize the shudder that went through me as he breathed, "Your place or mine?"_

* * *

"Who's the father?" Lulu asked, opening a box and pulling several martini glasses out.

I was so preoccupied, that I actually opened my mouth to answer that question, but then thought better of it. "Nice try." Despite the circumstances, I still managed a triumphant smirk.

"Just thought I'd ask." Lulu shrugged nonchalantly. "But seriously, Colls, what are you going to do? Sonny's going to be _pissed._"

"Shit –goddamn it!" I cried, standing out of the chair so fast that I almost knocked it over. I paced the length of the room. "Goddamn –fucking _shit –"_

"Language," Dante commanded as he strode into the room with an excited redhead, whose hair was done in the most atrocious braids I'd ever seen in my entire life, in his arms. Lulu's eyes brightened instantly at the sight of her husband and daughter, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _I _wanted that.

"Sorry," I muttered as Dante set Juliet down on the ground and she sprinted full-force towards her mom, who had stepped out from behind the bar.

"Momma!"

Lulu caught Juliet as she leapt at her mother, and lifted her into her arms. "Hi sweet girl!" Lulu cooed, frowning as she caught sight of the state of Juliet's hair. "Did Daddy try to redo your hair?"

Dante reddened and shook his head as Juliet nodded emphatically. "Uh-huh."

"Jules," Dante warned jokingly. "We talked about this."

Juliet's eyes widened, and she realized her mistake as Lulu and I dissolved into giggles. "Ah did it, Momma," Juliet amended seriously.

"Sure you did," Lulu replied. "Juliet, did you say 'hi' to your Aunt Collins?"

The thing about Juliet was that she had yet to spend enough time with many people, other than Dante or Lulu, to actually feel comfortable enough to speak very much to anyone other than her parents.

I gave my niece a little finger wave as she twisted in her mothers arms. "Hi Aun' Col'," Juliet said quietly as she waved a chubby arm.

"Hiya kiddo," I replied with a surprised smile.

Dante was watching me carefully, and Lulu didn't fail to notice the concerned look on his face.

"Juliet."

"Huh?"

"We're gonna go say 'hi' to Johnny, okay? And then we're gonna go fix your hair."

_That was so obvious._

Juliet nodded, and I glared at Lulu's back as she left the room.

* * *

_I had no idea how he managed to get the door to his apartment open while his mouth was attached to the pulse point on my neck, but, with the things he was doing with his mouth, I really couldn't care less. We tripped into the apartment, a large studio apartment with high ceilings and a staircase that I assumed led up to his bedroom, me dragging him by the tie, his hands at my waist. He kicked the door closed, throwing his keys away carelessly as I threw my clutch in vaguely the same direction._

_My coat was the next to go, and I threw that away with my clutch, and then I was attacking his mouth, our tongues battling for dominance, as his hands dipped down to the back of my dress and started pulling at the hemline._

_"Bedroom?" he gasped as our lips parted so that we wouldn't pass out from a lack of air. "I mean, we don't have –"_

_"Fuck. Yes." I cut him off, ripping the tie away from his shirt._

_"O-okay." Then his hands were at the back of my thighs, and I jumped slightly, hitching my legs around his waist and wrapping my arms around the back of his neck._

_He stumbled up the stairs, and then my back was pressed up against a wall. His lips met the skin of my neck once more, and he found the pulse point, lightly biting down on it. I shuddered, heat shooting straight down my spine to my pussy as I reached between us with one hand and fiddled with his belt until I pulled hard and it slid from the waistband of his pants._

_I wasn't really aware of the movement from the wall to his bedroom until I landed on my back on a bed. He stood at the edge of the bed, looking a little unsure of himself._

_"You alright there?" I asked, breathing hard._

_"I'm –I'm not usually very good at romancing women," he replied sheepishly._

_I sat up on my knees and got to my feet. We were nearly at eye level with my heels, but he was just so _tall.

_"You're doing a damn good job of it if you ask me," I replied. "But if you don't want to do this, you should probably tell me now, because if this goes any further, I don't plan on stopping."_

_I turned slowly, like I was going to leave, but, in reality, presenting him with the back and side of my dress, where the zipper was. His hands shot out, dragging me backwards to him by my hips until my back was firmly pressed against his front and I could feel his erection against my ass._

_"Isn't that supposed to be the guy's line?" he asked, trailing his lips up and down the side of my neck. "You sure you haven't got something I should know about under this dress?"_

_I let out a breathy laugh, taking one of his large hands and placing it near the zipper. "Take it off and you'll find out."_

_In the blink of an eye, my dress was on the floor, and I spun in his arms, wearing only a pair of neon pink panties, which I was sure I'd soaked through, and a convertible pink bra with the strap that would have been hidden by the dress attached._

_In the next moment I found myself on my back on the bed, watching as he undid the buttons on his shirt with a dry mouth and baited breath. Shit…I'd known he was ripped, but the eight-pack was fucking ridiculous._

And yet, _I thought as he toed off his shoes and I removed my heels, _So hot.

_I tossed my heels aside, rising up on my knees to crawl to the edge of the bed. As our mouths met once more, my shaking hands went to the waistband of his pants, and his went to my bra._

_"You got protection?" I asked in between hot kisses._

_"Yeah." The word was barely breathed before I was turning, pushing him down on the bed before crawling on top of him._

* * *

I sat down heavily on the couch, and Dante took a seat on the edge of the coffee table.

"Collins," he said, concernedly. "What's up?"

I opened my mouth to try to speak, but my mouth couldn't find the words. With a shaking finger, I pointed to the bar, whereupon the pregnancy tests still lay.

Dante raised his eyebrows before standing, and walking to the bar. His eyes took in the tests, his eyebrows rising and eyes widening.

"Colls, what is this?"

"I'm…" I fought to say the words, still not used to saying them. "Pregnant. I'm pregnant."

"Wow." He nodded, voice hoarse.

I stood, suddenly frantic, with watering eyes. "Dante, it was an accident, I swear to God it was an accident –"

I sobbed out as Dante caught me in his arms. "Shhh, _shhh –_we can figure this out, Collins, it'll be okay –"

"That's easy for you to say," I replied between sobs as he stroked my hair with a heavy hand. "You don't have to tell Sonny freakin' Corinthos that you got pregnant off a one-night-stand."

* * *

_I sheathed myself on him in one smooth motion, throwing my head back and letting out a loud moan as his cock filled me. I waited for a moment, and then tilted my hips and lifted myself off of him before sliding back down. Pleasure shot through me, running up and down my spine, out to my extremities and back._

_"God…Collins…" He flipped us then, so that I landed on my back, and then he was thrusting slowly but deeply into me, and it was all I could not to scream. My nails raked along his back, and I couldn't care less if I drew blood._

_Both of our breathings were labored, and sweat beaded on our faces. My knees drew up, feet pressing hard against the mattress, in an effort to get more friction, more…just _more.

_My back arched, my head tilted so far back that the crown of my head nearly touched the pillow, and he took advantage of that, sucking several points on my neck until I was sure they'd leave bruises…_

* * *

I sat back down on the barstool, wiping messily at my eyes with my arm.

"Who was he?" Dante slid me a bottle of water.

"Not telling," I replied. At his raised eyebrows, I gave him a _look. _"Hey, I didn't tell your wife, I'm sure as hell not telling you."

"Fine, don't tell me," Dante said, a little miffed. "But you should tell the asshole that did this. If you need help talking to Sonny –"

I snorted, pushing myself out of the barstool and collecting my purse. "I'll call you. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

I looked over my shoulder. "I'm gonna go talk to 'the asshole that did this'," I replied, gesturing to my abdomen.

"Love you."  
I waved as I left. "Love you too."

* * *

..._I could feel the orgasm coming, and his thrusts became less and less rhythmic. _

_"Oh God, oh God, oh fuck…"_

_He reached a hand between us, pressing his thumb against my clit, and I came, seeing stars…_

* * *

I wasn't totally sure how I remembered where his apartment complex was, but I found it easily enough. I didn't pay much attention to any of the details, but it was definitely a nice place, I thought.

I took the elevator up to the third floor. It was one of those elevators that was filled with mirrors, and I stared at myself in one of them, imagining all the possible outcomes of this situation.

1. He throws me out, and I get an abortion and we never speak again.

2. He doesn't throw me out, and I tell Sonny and Sonny makes him disappear.

3. I turn around and go home.

4. He throws me out, and I don't have an abortion, and try to keep the paternity a total secret. Bad idea. Secrets always have a way of revealing themselves in this godforsaken town.

…on and on and on, and the scenarios kept rotating in my mind, some with the baby, some with him, some with all three of us…

And then the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, and I stepped off the elevator with a growing sense of dread. Blankly, I walked to the end of the hall, until I was standing in front of his apartment.

I raised a hand to knock. Then I lowered it. Then I raised it again.

And I decided that maybe I would turn around and leave, but then Jason's voice sounded in my head.

_You have to be willing to live with the consequences of whatever decisions you make in life._

So I bucked up, raised my hand and knocked three times before I could decide against it.

_One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, four one-thousand…_

I made it to fifteen one-thousand before he opened the door, wearing a grey t-shirt, that hugged his abs and muscled arms deliciously, and a pair of jeans. It was the most casual I'd ever seen him, I realized. Before New Year's Eve, I'd only ever seen him in suits.

He had a towel around his neck, and his hair was wet, drawing me to the conclusion that he'd just gotten out of the shower. I was embarrassed that I grew a little wet at the thought of him, naked, in the shower…

"Collins," he said. "What're you –"

"We need to talk."

The words hung heavily between us, and he watched me for a moment before standing aside to let me in. I walked into the apartment, standing inside as I took it in for the first time.

It was large, open, with a masculine, yet stylish feel to it. There weren't many personal touches, just a couple of photographs that were hung on the wall.

The door shut, and he came to stand in front of me a little awkwardly. "Umm…do you wanna…" He gestured to the long leather couch. In front of it were an ottoman, and a large flat screen hung on the wall facingit.

I nodded. "That would be good."

He led me over. We sat down, me on the couch, him on the ottoman.

It was awkward, to say the least.

"You, umm…you wanted to talk."

"Yeah." I ran a hand over my head, scratching my head. "Listen, I don't want this to be weird, okay?"

He nodded, not sure what to expect.

* * *

..._He came just as I did, with a loud grunt and shallow thrusts…_

* * *

"I'm just gonna say it, because it would be unfair to you to keep it in the dark, alright?"

He nodded, resting his forearms on his knees and leaning forward, letting me know I had his full attention.

* * *

_"OH SHIT, OH FUCK!"_

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

His eyebrows shot up and his head tilted forward in disbelief.

"It's yours."

* * *

_"MILO!"_

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! It makes my day!**


End file.
